<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>鯉/恋  (Koi/Koi) by Sherry Vernet (sherryvernet)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932648">鯉/恋  (Koi/Koi)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryvernet/pseuds/Sherry%20Vernet'>Sherry Vernet (sherryvernet)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryvernet/pseuds/Sherry%20Vernet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quasi una storia. Quasi d’amore. Ovvero: l’educazione sentimentale di Marin dell’Aquila. In cinque atti.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eagle Marin/Pisces Aphrodite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>鯉/恋  (Koi/Koi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>錦鯉沖風擲，絲禽掠浪飛。短亭幽徑入，陳廟數峰圍。</p>
<p>[La carpa broccata s’è tuffata nel vento; hanno volato gli uccelli di seta tra le onde.]</p>
<p>– Lu Guimeng [陸龜蒙] (ob. 881) –</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>De profundis clamavi ad te</em>
</p>
<p>– Salmo 130:1–</p>
<p>
  <b> <b><br/><br/></b> </b>
</p>
<p>È come un miraggio in lontananza, la prima volta che lo vede: etereo, bellissimo, intoccabile. Sale dalla vallata, dove, le hanno detto, c’è l’arena; tra due ragazzini un poco allampanati – uno che ridacchia (ed è un ghigno sanguigno, quasi grottesco, con quel labbro rotto) e l’altro che prova a rispondergli guardandolo in cagnesco, ma sorride a sua volta ed ha un occhio pesto –; con le mani rosse e neppure un capello fuori posto. </p>
<p>Nessuno di quei tre sembra dare peso alle nuove reclute, marmocchi da smistare e da addestrare; in ogni caso, prima o poi, da mandare a morire. Che lei, come tutti quelli che le stanno accanto ed ancor più quegli altri che li stanno a guardare, per loro sia una nullità con cui non s’avrà mai nulla da spartire, non c’è bisogno di venirglielo a spiegare.</p>
<p>Eppure, per un attimo, lui quasi si ferma, quasi si gira, e le sembra quasi che possa vederla con la coda dell’occhio, da sola a solo, nel riflesso sfacciato ed irruente, sul bianco della maschera, d’un raggio di sole. Allora, qualcosa di minuto e smisurato le risuona dentro, più in fondo dello stomaco, o forse così in alto che è già dove il resto del cielo si fa nero: è un’eco sul giro dell’ellittica, con una simpatia necessitante;  un contrappunto scritto nelle stelle, sullo stesso quadrante, quando finisce tutto coll’inverno. Lei lo sa – sa che anche lui lo sente; e sa che a lui pure dà alla testa.</p>
<p>Sul mare delle facce ostili che la fissano e la prendono in giro, femmina straniera, il suo profilo – perfetto e indifferente mentre s’allontana – è tutto quello che riesca a guardare, l’unica faccia che le rimanga impressa.</p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>Nella bellezza aspra, spigolosa, di quei luoghi nascosti e fuori del tempo – i luoghi che per lei, allora, esauriscono la Grecia –, Kyoko vede solo lo squallore d’una terra ignota cui ci si deve ancora acclimatare, in quei primi mesi che hanno il peso di anni, quando ci si dice che non si sarebbe mai dovuti venire, prima di abituarsi, di rassegnarsi a viverci. </p>
<p>Sara, meno di lei, ha appena un pugno di giorni ed una manciata di ore; però è arrivata una settimana prima, da un’altra sponda di quello stesso mare, troppo vicina e fin troppo uguale in quello che conta, per essere straniera. Dunque, nel passo, Sara ha la sicurezza di chi percorre un sentiero familiare e l’assoluta certezza di trovarsi esattamente dove dovrebbe stare. In tutto il resto, ha la bellezza selvaggia e contraddittoria delle valli scoscese, dei templi che hanno rubato ai secoli le rughe e un fascino immortale, scolpita tra le rocce e le rovine: è fatta della medesima materia – che è una luce dorata, impigliata nell’aria; la polvere d’una storia sola; una radice comune di cultura. Quella di Sara è la bellezza delle cose d’un mondo cui Kyoko non appartiene, scritta nel chiaroscuro del bistro bellicoso attorno agli occhi duri, di metallo, della sua maschera che non nasconde niente, dichiarando invece un dato di fatto che non ammette obiezioni e non conosce ancora alcun rimorso. </p>
<p>Dal lato opposto della camerata, la bellezza di Sara, coi piedi e le radici in questa terra, le rinfaccia la sua alterità, la sua insufficienza, facendola sentire pellegrina e straniera, senza provarci, senza alcuno sforzo, coll’assoluta estraneità di quelli cui si sarebbe voluti assomigliare. Però, Kyoko s’ostina ogni mattina a rimboccare lenzuola e coperte con una precisione militare, per rimboccarsi poi anche le maniche, scrollandosi di dosso il sonno ed i pensieri e le incertezze, accuratamente riposti nella valigia magra e mezza vuota sotto alla sua branda. Le resta, tuttavia, in testa il tarlo d’un dubbio, col retrogusto amaro quasi d’una certezza: qui, essere stranieri è essere venuti non per rimanere; o forse è non riconoscersi in niente e nessuno, d’umano o di divino, cui si possa rimettere un po’ di devozione ed il desiderio di non ripartire. </p>
<p>La bellezza assurda e disumana, universale, di quel miraggio nel primo pomeriggio, le sembra allora un sogno sfocato nella luce vibrante di tutta questa Grecia: soltanto una morgana che le ha stretto lo stomaco coll’illusione d’un’eco, alla fine del cielo, che la chiami e la leghi – e che così consacri le sue coordinate anche su questa terra; quando lei, invece, è solamente un granello di miglio in balia del vento.</p>
<p>Kyoko porta ancora una maschera bianca.</p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>Anche nelle latrine femminili c’è un puzzo costante di merda e di piscio; ma, soprattutto, quello che ristagna è un fetore di sangue più scuro, che non è sangue vivo. </p>
<p>Ingenuamente, Kyoko, il secondo giorno, si sfila la maschera per asciugarsi il sudore. Non commetterà mai più lo stesso errore. Però quell’odore le rimane impresso dentro alle narici, in fondo alla gola; e ricordarlo, poi, ingigantisce l’ombra del vissuto sotto la lente dell’immaginazione: è molto peggio che doverlo sentire; lo è persino di più allorché, bambina, non sa ancora quale sangue in corpo serbi un sentore di cose morte e lasciate marcire. Lo impara presto, lo impara, come il resto, troppo in fretta – d’altronde, i primi tempi, tocca sempre a lei, quando ci sono le latrine da pulire.</p>
<p>“Non c’è molto altro che tu sia in grado di fare”, osserva Sara, neanche Kyoko fosse venuta a protestare anziché a chiederle di renderle conto del criterio sotteso alle assegnazioni, o perlomeno una spiegazione. Non parla per ferirla, Sara; non parla con rancore, bensì con la freddezza d’una constatazione, senza bisogno di scendere sul personale.</p>
<p>All’inizio, a Kyoko, questo pesa: le pesa che Sara abbia ragione, che abbia una sua mancanza cui obiettare; le pesa il leppo del sangue, del piscio, del sudore; le pesano la merda e i fallimenti da scrostare; così come le pesano le gambe e le pesa il cuore, a fine giornata, quando è a malapena in grado di trascinarsi via dal <em>gymnásion</em>, ed è così esausta da non riuscire a dormire. </p>
<p>Ma quando i mesi sono diventati vicini alla lentezza degli anni, nell’aria umida, umorale, della latrina ancora per due terzi da lavare, Kyoko si ritrova, si raccoglie, come un seme che la tempesta ha affidato al fango; e si lascia cullare nel ventre scuro e fecondo della terra, al mormorio sfuggente del sole e delle stelle – quaggiù, sono così lontane che potrebbero benissimo non esistere; eppure è il loro l’impulso vitale che mette le radici, che la chiama a crescere. </p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>Kyoko, quando cade, non  mangia mai la polvere; ma in bocca le rimane puntualmente un gusto di metallo, che non è solo sangue: ristagna per ore, e segna il tempo meglio di quanto questo cielo estraneo riesca a fare – sono sbagliati i giorni, le aurore e i tramonti, l’angolo del sole. </p>
<p>Talvolta, poi, esita a rialzarsi: si sofferma a guardare i fiori sparuti tra le pietre e le rocce, sul ciglio della strada, nelle intercapedini e nelle spaccature più minute che segnano la pietra; finché non riconosce le loro corolle piccole e discrete, impara il loro ciclo stagionale. Scarlina, gittaione,  fiordalisi nascosti tra le inflorescenze della salvia; esili, gli steli della camomilla; iperco, gladioli, scabbiosa e spinaporci; astràgali in coro, garofani certosini; qua e là, d’autunno, tre o quatto sparuti ciclamini; sbiadita ed essiccata dal caldo che s’attarda a fine settembre, comunque bellissima, l’ultima fanciullaccia…sono tutte erbacce, radici profonde che oppongono una strenua resistenza se le si vuole estirpare.</p>
<p>Ripensa, allora, ai fiori di casa – al crisantemo elegante, all’aggraziata peonia; al glicine odoroso; alle camelie ed ai pruni dischiusi, pudichi allo sguardo ma sfacciati nel vento; ai ciliegi di marzo, la cui struggente bellezza è forse soltanto nel tragico lirismo del loro sfiorire, la fioritura stessa ridotta a una premessa superflua, sapientemente breve –, tutti col garbo, con la fragilità, di quella che anche lei sarebbe dovuta diventare.</p>
<p>Kyoko, quando cade, non mangia la polvere; e il sangue che le resta in bocca, non lo può sputare: lo ingoia, sorso a sorso, un tè troppo intenso, dimenticato e lasciato raffreddare; rialzandosi, sprezzante, se lo fa piacere. Poi pianta i piedi in terra senza cedere un palmo. Se proprio dovrà, dunque, essere un fiore, che sia – <em>perdio!</em> – d’ortica, di cardo, o di tarassaco: un’erbaccia qualunque, che però non  secca e che s’ostina a non farsi divellere.</p>
<p>Ed anche questo cielo, poco a poco, prende una guisa quasi familiare, a forza di sfidarlo con una caparbietà che somiglia all’orgoglio o alla rassegnazione; certe sere d’inverno, le pare finanche che la guardi di rimando, in un baluginio di stelle distese su un fianco, lungo l’orizzonte, che sa d’approvazione.</p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>In ogni caso, resta una forestiera; e quando questa terra, piano piano, le s’inizia a dischiudere in una promessa di primavera tardiva – facendosi più morbida, più nota in tutti i suoi pertugi, negli anfratti, nei sentieri nascosti e nelle scorciatoie, nel profilo tagliente dei dirupi; tra i nodi degli ulivi; all’ombra delle rocche –, sono allora gli sguardi duri e di sufficienza degli altri apprendisti, delle guardie, anche di certi Santi che per errore si fermino a guardarla, a ricordarle che non è a casa né è la benvenuta, con l’ostilità sorda che solitamente si riserva ad un invasore di cui non ci si può  ancora liberare. Aspettano tutti soltanto che fallisca, ce l’hanno scritto in faccia: si augurano che muoia e che lo faccia male; e invocano in cuor loro la furia delle Erinni dal fondo più scuro e sanguinario del mito e delle loro leggende, a pareggiare i conti con i Fati, colla Necessità, per punire la hubris di questa bambina che si sarebbe dovuta accontentare – di un campo d’addestramento succursale e, nella migliore delle ipotesi, d’un’armatura di bronzo minore; della periferia del mondo, dove gli dèi raramente si fanno vedere, per lasciarsi invece sognare e vagheggiare.</p>
<p>Gli uomini, dunque, la guardano con odio, con una diffidenza che ostenta disprezzo ed elargisce una condanna senza appello. Quasi allo stesso modo, guardano anche un altro, con un’avversione più cupa e più ardente, in cui il disprezzo cede il passo al terrore. È un ragazzino che – sta scritto nelle stelle e sulla carta – sarebbe un generale, con in punta di dita un immenso potere; e tuttavia è trattato da esule, uno straniero in patria: selvatico come una belva, è pure lui un’erbaccia; ma ha i colori brillanti, colla malcelata tracotanza, di certi fiori sgargianti che puntellano la macchia.</p>
<p>Irini – tra le compagne, una delle poche che le parla – glielo punta per strada: le dice che le colpe dei fratelli valgono tanto quanto quelle dei padri; e che il suo, di fratello, si rivelò il più abbietto traditore. Insomma, le consiglia – le intima – di starne alla larga. Le pitture di guerra, che Irini ha tracciato sul bassorilievo della bocca, come un rossetto sanguigno, con una mano ferma, non bastano a tenergliela chiusa. Nel giro di tre settimane, basta, però, un’infezione non notata – forse per colpa d’un graffio contro un ferro arrugginito; o, forse, d’un rancore sottaciuto, un crepacuore lenito in un po’ d’acqua adombrata di vino e d’un cucchiaino di veleno. O potrebbe darsi che, semplicemente, non ci sia spazio per alcuna pace, in questo mondo; finché c’è un ordine che chiamano giustizia, nessuno, neanche lei, se ne preoccupa troppo.</p>
<p>Dunque, a Kyoko resta mezz’ora in più al giorno, di silenzio; e le resta, lampante, la contezza che Irini non sia stata sua amica, non abbastanza per cogliere un mazzolino di narcisi o giunchiglie – che proprio adesso sono di stagione – da deporre sulla fossa comune che è pure la sua tomba. Eppure, nonostante tutto, non si sente sola, sotto l’occhio vigile del cielo che sta per volgere alla primavera.</p>
<p>Ancora per un paio d’anni, non scambia una parola con Aiolia. </p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>Nei pomeriggi d’estate, le cicale friniscono quasi come quelle di casa. E il grano maturo ha pressappoco lo stesso colore di quello dei campi, un po’ più pallidi, che chiazzano i pendii tra Takikawa e Furano; se chiude gli occhi, non sente più le spighe che frusciano all’etesio, ma quelle tremolanti nella carezza del primo <em>yamase</em>, che s’avventura fino all’entroterra e informa la sostanza dei ricordi. </p>
<p>È a mezza via tra il passato e il futuro, in un presente che è un limbo indefinito, in bilico tra una scarpata e un precipizio. Allora, si concede il lusso di dimenticare chi sia stata Kyoko, chi vorrebbe essere, chi sarebbe dovuta diventare; e per qualche ora si scorda anche di quel fratello perso, che forse non è stato altro che una scusa. </p>
<p>C’è solo la luce violenta di luglio, che rende questo mondo d’oro un oceano di bianco. E al mondo lei restituisce il riflesso accecante del candore purissimo che ha scelto come faccia, mentre il cielo – obnubilato in tutto questo sole – non distingue più tra l’estate e l’inverno, la invita a planare tra le onde del mare in lontananza, o ad annegarsi nel vuoto, tra le radici, scoperte sul dirupo, delle ginestre avvinghiate al vento.</p>
<p>
  <b> <b><br/><br/></b> </b>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>Kyoko, certe notti, dorme all’addiaccio per lasciarsi fare compagnia dalle stelle basse del tardo autunno e di tutto l’inverno. Sono quelle più fioche sul giro dell’ellittica che hanno per lei un lume, un bagliore, di riguardo: le scaldano lo stomaco – sebbene, qui, neppure febbraio sia mai abbastanza freddo – con lo splendore simmetrico e irreale di quanto ci sia sempre stato di più bello, sin dal primo giorno; curiose, le si specchiano in viso, come se rispecchiandosi potessero vederla e riveder sé stesse all’infinito.</p>
<p>È già quasi l’alba del suo terzo anno, quando Kyoko, nell’ora più scura, si rende all’improvviso conto che questo cielo, una volta estraneo, oramai le è noto; ed è quanto di più simile abbia ad un amico.</p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p><em>Gli dèi non sono schizzinosi su chi li possa servire</em>, si ritrova a pensare, mentre si divincola, scalcia, e prova disperatamente a fargli allentare la stretta di quella mano, grande quasi quanto la sua testa, avvinghiata ai capelli per non lasciarla scappare e toglierle la maschera; cos’altro intenda farle poi, anche alla sua età, può perfettamente immaginarlo. Ancora più umiliante è che sia un ceffo banale, dozzinale: la rozzezza dei tratti, una turpitudine morale – giudizio, impietoso, di valore. Eppure, Kyoko non riesce a liberarsi né tantomeno ad allontanarlo; come in un brutto sogno, ovattati, a rilento, cadono a vuoto anche i colpi che sono andati a segno. </p>
<p>Nei pugni, allora, le restano la furia ed un tremore che forse è anche paura, sotto all’impotenza ed alla frustrazione, perché non ha abbastanza forza per vincere, o almeno per lottare. Il nodo che, però, le  soffoca la gola non è né un grumo di rabbia né di puro terrore: invece, è un dubbio, il tarlo del sentore che nonostante tutto – nonostante il sangue, il sudore, le lacrime, ed il tempo – lei sia un seme secco, che non può dare fiore né tantomeno frutto; che questa guardia senza importanza né alcuna distinzione, nell’insultarla, nel volerla piegare, non abbia affatto torto; e che, rispetto a lei, finanche costui sia più degno. <em>Gli dèi, forse, non sono schizzinosi soltanto fino a un certo punto</em>. </p>
<p>Invoca il cielo, Kyoko; lo invoca con tutta l’anima che ha in corpo, però lo fa in silenzio; chiama in soccorso il suo angolino amico, senza sapere bene che cosa stia chiedendo: se la forza, un miracolo, almeno un segno; oppure di scendere, un attimo soltanto, a specchiarsi in lei per un secondo – tanto basterebbe a dare un senso al metallo in faccia; a farle credere che, dietro a quel bianco, ci sia qualcosa di più d’un vuoto da nascondere.</p>
<p>E forse il cielo, a modo suo, le risponde; o almeno così pensa quando il ceffo si porta boccheggiando una mano alla gola ed allenta la morsa – un pochettino, ma è abbastanza perché lei possa assestargli un frontale al centro del plesso solare, svincolandosi e facendolo barcollare. Per buona misura, poi, rincara con un montante che lo getta in terra. Con un po’ di fortuna, potrebbe avergli fratturato il mento; chinarsi su di lui per fratturargli, una per una, tutte le altre ossa è il suo primo istinto, impellente e più viscerale d’un qualunque bisogno che possa mascherarsi come un diritto, o un atto giusto. Kyoko lo farebbe, sta quasi per farlo, ebbra d’adrenalina e di quello sguardo d’assoluto orrore – lo sguardo d’una preda cosciente di non avere scampo, di stare per morire –, prima di rendersi conto che non ne è lei la ragione. </p>
<p>Sente l’universo tremarle sulla testa e tremarle dentro: è un fremito di curiosità e furore che riverbera sul giro dell’ellittica; risuona nel sole e poi nell’aria che s’è fatta densa di qualcosa d’ammaliante e di letale, un profumo di polline e di morte – la maschera non glielo fa respirare, ma il cielo lo sussurra, glielo lascia intuire. Ed è nel cielo che lo sente arrivare – nel cielo, sull’ellittica, nel sole; nell’universo che le sta sbocciando tra lo stomaco e il cuore –, prima di sentirlo anche alle sue spalle, e di sentirlo parlare.</p>
<p>“Ti ostini a chiamare stelle che ti riconoscono, ma che non ti appartengono.”</p>
<p>È la prima volta che Kyoko lo vede da vicino: è atrocemente bello, come lo era quel giorno. Non può avere più di tredici anni, quattordici al massimo, e ne dimostra meno; ma di fronte a lei, che è ancora una bambina, sembra un uomo. Ha gli occhi d’acqua fredda, calma solamente all’apparenza, ed un neo vezzoso in alto sullo zigomo sinistro. Ha, poi, un mezzo sorriso, che passerebbe per dolce, se non fosse troppo affilato per non risultare vagamente perplesso, comunque spaventoso; Kyoko vorrebbe illudersi sia rivolto lei, ma è certa che sia per il suo riflesso – quello che lei stessa gli mostra al posto del viso. Tra le dita, distratto, si rigira una rosa rossa più del sangue, tanto perfetta che non pare vera; ma lei non può fare a meno di notare le spine spesse che costellano lo stelo e la sua indifferenza nonostante gli premano a fondo nella carne. </p>
<p>“Oggi, uno di voi due dovrà morire”, le dice, con un’onestà che, al contempo, è criptica e crudele. “Se non vuoi essere tu, reclama la tua costellazione: stavolta la mia non ti potrà aiutare.” E resta lì a guardarla, impassibile, come a soppesarla; ma non la giudica né la condanna in partenza – questo è già più di quanto sinora chiunque le abbia mai concesso.</p>
<p>Il ceffo – rassicurato dalla dichiarazione di non intervento, o forse spaventato da una constatazione che suonava come una minaccia – si rialza e si appresta di nuovo a saltarle addosso, stavolta solo per torcerle il collo in tutta fretta e battere in ritirata, prima che quel ragazzino decida di rendere onore alla propria fama ed alla piega spietata che gli increspa le labbra. </p>
<p>Kyoko, però, è già tesa al cielo – colle mani, le braccia, tutto il corpo; e soprattutto con quello che lei stessa è d’immateriale, l’essenza dello spirito. Si tuffa tutta intera tra le stelle fioche, quelle stelle d’inverno che ha amato e conosciuto: non saranno le sue, ma in questi anni le sono state amiche e forse, un briciolo di bene, pure loro glielo hanno voluto. Le sfiora, le saluta, le sente cantare e ricambiare, per poi sospingerla un poco più in alto. E lei si fida, si lascia planare, finché, senza  neppure cercare, si sente ghermire da un’ala e da un artiglio; ed a sua volta ne ghermisce il potere. </p>
<p>È fuori di sé, e non è stata mai così sé stessa. Si specchia negli occhi del cielo, vi vede il proprio posto: qui ed adesso, è questo. E quando torna, infine, a scrutarsi intorno, il ceffo è oramai riverso in terra; un rivolo di sangue gli cola dalla bocca: non aspetta altro che il colpo di grazia; nei tratti rozzi ha scritta un’agonia per cui sarebbe un’opera di misericordia.</p>
<p>“Devi sporcarti le mani ed imparare a farti rispettare, se davvero vuoi essere qualcuno, qui come altrove. O se hai qualcosa, qualunque cosa, per cui valga la pena di lottare”, le dice il ragazzino, venendole di fianco e contando con un indice i petali scarlatti della rosa, come meditando.</p>
<p>Kyoko, forse, si sente in debito – per avere invaso le sue stelle, cercandovi rifugio; per il suo aiuto discreto –; o forse è mossa dal desiderio infantile di non deluderlo, di non sfigurare. </p>
<p>Un istante dopo, si tace il rantolo sordo che era del moribondo ed uno schizzo di rosso le copre le mani; qualche goccia, di certo, ha macchiato il bianco del suo volto – ancora calda sulle guance gelide, e un segno verticale sulla fronte: è questo il suo battesimo di sangue. </p>
<p>Allora, lui la guarda come se potesse vederla – senza riflessi e senza nient’altro da nascondere – e le sorride, con un sorriso pieno, soddisfatto, di chi riceva una sorpresa gradita per quanto insperata; o del gatto sazio e capriccioso, che ha divorato il topo. </p>
<p>La rosa, gliela infila tra i capelli, adagiata tra un ricciolo e un orecchio; ha il peso d’un prestito e la sacralità d’una corona.</p>
<p>“Pensa. Avrai bisogno di un nome vero, che sia quello giusto”.</p>
<p>Kyoko è troppo intenta a guardarlo allontanarsi – il passo sicuro, ma indolente; e i boccoli biondi, che ondeggiano nell’aria della sera, pallidi come il primo sole d’autunno ad altre latitudini lontane, morbidi sulla linea sottile, dura, delle spalle – per pensare a quello che le ha detto, a quello che è successo, a quello che lei ha fatto; o per badare alle spine che la pungono.</p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>Tre mesi dopo, ha indosso un’aquila d’argento. Ed ha la testa bassa, con un ginocchio e un piede ben piantati in terra, assieme a un pugno; l’altro, marziale, se l’è portato al petto – tra tutti gli astanti che gremiscono l’arena, Asterion soltanto sa che, in realtà, è per tenersi il cuore stretto stretto.</p>
<p>Ha intravisto Sara, che ora è Shaina, sulla destra, entrando: una testa bruna, sgargiante sul suo metallo prezioso, altrettanto ricco ed elevato nel rango, di mezzo tono più scuro. E sugli spalti opposti, con la coda dell’occhio, ha scorto Aiolia – quel generale selvatico che, tanto quanto lei, ha un cuore cocciuto di gramigna; però lui ha anche il colore del grano e la sfacciataggine del dente di leone – con un cipiglio incuriosito, ma comunque incurante nei panni da allenamento.  </p>
<p>Kyoko, per il resto, non ha badato quasi a nessun altro, neppure a quelli che ha riconosciuto o cui il suo rispetto sarebbe dovuto: nessuno la conosce; nessuno, checché ciascuno di loro abbia creduto di sapere o d’avere capito; nessuno, tranne uno. </p>
<p>Adesso, lui le troneggia di fronte, accanto al Sommo; vicino, come l’ultima volta, ed intoccabile più del primo giorno.</p>
<p>Nella luce del tardo mattino, è pallido e splendente come il platino, bardato del suo Oro; ieratico anche lui, col mantello bianco, immacolato, che dà un’illusione di spuma di mare, d’un alito di vento – in veste di consigliere, di guardia del corpo; o, forse, di Santo Patrono di quello che è il suo sole ed il suo segno.</p>
<p>In quelle settimane, Kyoko ha riflettuto: su chi sia Kyoko, su chi sia stata e chi potrà diventare; in fin dei conti, non le è importato altro dall’inizio. Ha ripensato ai fiori ed alle erbacce; ha ripensato alle rose e al vuoto; al ventre della terra; al sangue che marcisce e a quello che scorre; a questo mare estraneo, che è quasi uno stagno, e al mare di casa – oceano insondabile e violento. Ha ripensato ai semi e alle radici, alla carezza del vento; alla bellezza assurda e familiare delle stelle più fioche d’inverno, che ancora si riflettono in lei e lei in loro, riflessi di riflessi che si osservano e si van moltiplicando. Ha avuto, poi, un pensiero per Irini, per la solitudine; per il dovere e per le proprie scuse – in fondo, non le sono mai servite. Ed ha pensato a lui, che, forse, in quelle stelle ancora può sentire i suoi pensieri, quelli indefiniti, che non han bisogno di parole: sul cielo, sull’ellittica, sul loro stesso sole – su quegli universi confinanti che tutt’e due si portano dentro. </p>
<p>Il Sacerdote le parla, le chiede di giurare: fedeltà, obbedienza, devozione; di vivere per Athena ed il Santuario; di essere pronta, per loro, ad andare a morire. Lei gli risponde; e, rispondendo, giura di rimanere. </p>
<p>Ma è, infine, Pisces che la consacra e la chiama: “Alzati, Marin dell’Aquila. E unisciti ai ranghi, Cavaliere.”</p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b></b> <b><br/><br/></b></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Iniziamo dall’inizio, ovvero dal titolo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>鯉 (Koi): carpa, quella carpa decorativa che è così popolare in Giappone e in Cina. L’ideogramma è trasposto pari pari dal cinese – come potete notare dall’epigrafe tratta da Lu Guimeng, uno dei tanti classici dell’epoca Tang. E sì, lo so che Marin è oscenamente giapponese e, dunque, metterci le cineserie è un po’ gauche. Ma Marin, all’insegna delle giapponesate senza ritegno, è già passata per le mie manine, dunque spero che mi perdonerà per la gaffe culturale – e che titolo e filo conduttore siano sufficienti a fare ammenda. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>恋 (Koi): amore, amore romantico, mancanza, desiderio, benamato, etc. etc. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Due indizi sono quasi una prova, e pertanto è una prova provata che io, per le cose che concernono Marin, debba puntualmente agonizzare sui titoli. Sono stata tentennante e ne ho parlato con la mia amica Francine (che è bravissima e che trovate su EFP). Proprio Francine ha messo in tavola l’argomento decisivo, ovvero il seguente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>こいこい (Koi-Koi), letteralmente “vieni, vieni!”,  è una frase di rito in un popolare gioco di carte – da cui il gioco stesso prende il nome – che si gioca con le hanafuda (花札), letteralmente “carte dei fiori”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quel punto, tutte le tessere del puzzle nella mia testolina si sono incastrate, o almeno si sono disposte in una collocazione che a me è sembrata giusta. A Francine spetta la mia assoluta gratitudine – ed almeno un paio di bottiglie di bibendum, quello buono, alla prima occasione. Con un rinforzino di un’altra mezza dozzina per avermi fatto notare che, magari, per Marin e Phrophrò amoreggianti, sarebbe anche il caso di usare la dicitura “crack-pairing”. Nel caso ci fossero stati ancora dubbi sul mio senso della realtà, sono così definitivamente fugati.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Insomma, parliamo di una storia quasi d’ammmore, un po’ di desiderio, e certamente di formazione, nella Boccia dei Pesci Rossi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Questa storia nasce come una cosina disimpegnata, che mi è sfuggita di mano nella struttura – sarebbe dovuta essere una flash… – ma non nel disimpegno. Dunque non si colloca in nessun modo nella linea di continuità della Rosa &amp; co. Per quei lidi, per partito preso seguo le cialtronate più cialtronesche del Cialtronissimo alla lettera, dunque mantengo i nomi imposti dal Cialtronissimo come nomi “di battesimo”, all’anagrafe (con l’eccezione del buon DM, perché lì neanche io posso tirar fuori dal cilindro una spiegazione verosimile, pur con tutta la stronzaggine e l’accanimento che i genitori di DM devono necessariamente aver avuto); come e perché a della gente sia venuto in mente di chiamare dei marmocchi in modo così improbabile, è parte dello charme. </p>
<p>Qui ho optato per il fare dei nomi cialtroneschi dei nomi d’arte, nomi d’elezione – credo che abbia più senso, per il tipo di racconto che questa creaturina intende essere.</p>
<p>Ciò non toglie che i nomi qui assegnati siano nomi parlanti, perché sto pur sempre scrivendo sulla base di cialtroneria del Cialtronissimo – e le vie del kitsch sono infinite e palesi, anche quando fanno finta di voler essere carsiche.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>